Herbert P. Bear/Gallery
File:Herbert p bear.png|Herbert laughing H3RB3RT.png|Herbert clenching his fingers. File:Herbert_P_Bear.png|Herbert as he appears in a PSA mission. File:HPBE sleeping.PNG|Herbert while sleeping after you completed the Operation: Hibernation at the Great Snow Race. File:Herbert---.PNG|Herbert and Klutzy behind him in a drawing. File:Herbert Monitor Xmas.jpg|Herbert's monitor during Holiday Party 2011. Note that Klutzy returned and the presents. File:Herbert-escape.png|A video that shows in the end that Herbert woke up and escaped from the Classified Area. File:CpwikiHerbertDisaper.PNG|The Screen a few days during the Underwater Expedition. File:CPwikirookiefunnylook.PNG|A message that might be Herbert to trick us... File:HerbetKlutzyonhomescreen.png|Appearing on the Home Screen with Klutzy after Puffle Trouble was first shown. File:Herbert 2.png|Herbert holding the decoy Golden Puffle from Mission 10. File:HQ 3.jpg|Herbert in HQ Screens and he is speaking. File:Herbert Blackout.png|His old Twitter account icon. File:Herbert on blog.png|Herbert on What's New Blog. File:Herbert Painting Operation Blackout 2012 Paradise.png|Herbert's painting, as seen at the Paradise during Operation: Blackout. File:Herbert the rapper 2012.png|As seen on the Penguin Style cover during Operation: Blackout. File:Herbert case 1.png|Herbert in an EPF case file during Operation: Blackout. File:Herbert case 2.png|Herbert in an EPF case file during Operation: Blackout. File:Herbert Case 3.png|Herbert in an EPF case file during Operation: Blackout. File:Herbert CPT.png|Herbert in The Club Penguin Times. File:Herbert and klutzy.png|Herbert and Klutzy lounging in the Paradise. File:Herbert2012CPW.PNG|Herbert in rare pose File:Herbert Rindo.png|Herbert laughing. File:Herbert FAILED! HA HA!.png|Herbert shouting in defeat when his plan failed during Operation: Blackout. File:Covert Agent Station Herbert Hologram.png|Herbert in a hologram. File:Screenshot from 2012-11-23 14:09:11.png|Herbert In The Music Video "Herbert Style". File:Herbert3.png|Herbert wearing a Yeti Costume File:Herbert5.png|Another picture of Herbert wearing a Yeti Costume File:Herbert12.png|Herbert standing upon rocks File:Herbert8.png|Herbert in Ask Herbert File:Herbert7.png|Herbert in Ask Herbert when scrolled over File:Herbert's computer finale.png|Herbert's Computer after the end of Operation: Blackout. Herbert lounging.png|Herbert sitting in his chair. Herbert closing ears.png|Herbert covering his ears. Untitled20121227175258.png|Herbert as he briefly appears in the Club Penguin Times File:HERbert_shadow.png|Herberts Silhouette HerbertOperation.PNG|Herbert, as seen on the homepage for Operation: Blackout. Herbert14.png|Herbert clenching his fingers in high contrast. Herbert11.png|A cutout of Hebert's face as seen in the Costume Trunk and Herbert Style catalog. Herbert18.png|Herbert holding a picture of The Director of The EPF. Herbert19.png Herbert15.png|Herbert in triumph. Herbert16.png|High contrast. Clothing Sprites 4752.png|Herbert's in game sprite. Herbert4.png|High contrast. Herbert21.png|Herbert on his signed background. HerbertStatueImageIG.png|His statue at the Mine Shack. Herbert's computer finale.png|Herbert's Computer Desk after Operation: Blackout. Polar bear.PNG PolarBearAndCrab.png|Herbert and Klutzy in the Earthquake Driller. Herbert Destroys Phoning Facility.png|Herbert in front of the destroyed Everyday Phoning Facility. CPHD.png|Herbert doing Herbert Style. HerbertDancing.gif|Herbert dancing in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek. Click for animation. Herbert Signature 2012.png|Herbert's signature. Herbert.png|Herbert in Operation:Hot Sauce. CPT Herbert.jpg|Herbert in the Club Penguin Times. Picture2564.png|A cutout of Herbert from Mission 10. Herbert & Klutzy 2013.png|Herbert and Klutzy after being defeated in Operation Hot Sauce. Herbert&Klutzy2013.png|Herbert and Klutzy eating a slice of pizza. Herbert Prototypes.jpg|Some concept art of the three polar bear villains that was originally going to be Herbert. HERBERTTTTTTTTTT.png|Herbert yelling. Appearance in Club Penguin Animated Shorts Best Seat in the House File:I'MCOMININ.png|Herbert walking in. File:BestSeatintheHouse14.png|Herbert covered in snow. File:BRRRRR.png|Herbert shaking off snow. File:TAKETHIS.png|Herbert getting pelted with snowballs. File:SNOWBALLINCOMING!.png|Herbert sitting down after getting the snow off. Notice that the aqua penguin is about to throw a snowball at the screen, thus braking the 4th wall, which is a tradition at the end of shorts. Puffle Trouble File:Puffletroublelogo.png|Herbert on the title card. File:Herbert Icon #2.jpeg|A Herbert icon PuffleTrouble2.png PuffleTrouble3.png PuffleTrouble4.png PuffleTrouble5.png PuffleTrouble6.png PuffleTrouble7.png PuffleTrouble9.png PuffleTrouble13.png PuffleTrouble15.png PuffleTrouble17.png PuffleTrouble20.png HMMm.png|Herbert noticing the puffles and Klutzy being drawn to the remote. Screenshot 1170.png|Herbert with a plan. Kiss.png|Herbert getting kissed by a puffle. GASPZ.png|Herbert, gasping after a puffle set off the detonator. NOOOo.png|Herbert jumping at the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. aaaaaah!.png|Herbert about to be wiped out by a powerful explosion of Cream Soda. someyhing.png|Herbert, mad at Klutzy for letting the puffles in and causing the mess. so funny i forgot to laugh.png|Herbert breaking the 4th wall at the end of the short. Untitled20121227111418.png|A mugshot of Herbert. The Party Starts Now File:49cdb3de4e9a43c399b00b2.png|Herbert's cameo. Ghosts Just Wanna Dance File:Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a paper for Operation: Blackout. Save the Island! File:SavetheIsland!1.png|Herbert capturing Gary. File:SavetheIsland!11.png|Herbert maniacally laughing. Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) File:Herbert Style GHAW.png|Herbert doing Herbert Style in an elevator. In-Game Herber-5.1.png|Herbert throwing a snowball Herber-2.1.png|Herbert Laughing Herber-4.1.png|Herbert sprite Herbert-1.png 2D Herbert P Bear.png|Herberts sprite during the Battle of Doom Sys_Herbert.png|System Defender Sprite Herbertlair.png|Herbert wearing a mask in-game at Operation: Hot Sauce. Operation: Hot Sauce Sprites Herbert why are u evil XD.png Herberttttttt =0.png Herberttttttttttttttttttt.png HERBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Player Card HERBERT PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert's Player Card. File:Screen_Shot_2013-02-06_at_4.18.07_PM.png|A glitch with Herbert's Player Card. On Friends List Herbert_onn_buddy_list.PNG|Herbert on the Friend list Herbert P Bear while Offline.png|Herbert P Bear while Offline Herbertonbuddy.png|The pop-up to say Herbert is online Herbeabuddylist.png|In My Penguin Herbeabuddylist.png|Herbert when online on friends list Background and Signature Clothing Photos 9173.png|His background giveaway Clothing Icons 9173.png|His background's icon Herbert Signature 2012.png|His signature Klut.png|Klutzy on his player card (Klutzy is not walked around by Herbert) Apenguinwithherbertbackground.jpg|A Penguin with Herbert's background File:Herbert Stamp.png|Herbert P. Bear Stamp Herbert Spotted Photo.JPG|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. HerbertES.jpg|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. hebert124.png|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. 2131.png|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. MeMeetingHerbert.jpg|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. Screenshot_25.png|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. Herbert met.png|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. ScreenHunter_35_Nov._16_19.35.jpg|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. herbert 2.jpg|Herbert spotted. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:51.png|Herbert Operation: Blackout. Herbert-is-awesome.jpg|Herbert Spotted spotted during Operation: Blackout. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:57.png|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout Herbert 1.png|Herbert spotted at the Stadium during Operation: Blackout. Herbert 3.png|Hebert spotted at the snow forts, saying it is dark out sarcasticlally File:Herberta.png|Herbert spotted at the Underground HQ during Operation: Blackout. Herbert is Awesome.PNG|Herbert spotted at the Lighthouse, at the server Big Surf. I met Herbert.png|Herbert spotted at the Dock during Operation: Blackout. File:Herbert-met.jpg|Herbert spotted at the Dock again during Operation: Blackout. Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:23:45.png|Herbert spotted during Operation Blackout. Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:25:44.png|Herbert spotted during Operation Blackout. MeMeetingHerbert.png|Herbert found once again in the Ski Village during Operation: Blackout. Herbert23.png|Herbert spotted at his Paradise Operation: Blackout. Herbert6.png|Herbert spotted in the Coffee Shop during Operation: Blackout. TE.png|Herbert laughing. Herbert Northern Lights Town.png|Herbert spotted at the Town during Operation: Blackout. HERBERT.PNG|Herbert spotted in a Portuguese Server during Operation: Blackout. He is saying, "Vegetables taste and texture far superior." I MET HIM ye.PNG|Herbert spotted during Operation: Blackout. herbertlair.png|Herbert in his lair at Operation: Hot Sauce (not as mascot). Herbert Style Catalog HSC.png|Herbert in the cover of the Penguin Style (Notice that he wrote over Penguin Style) HS2.png|Herbert Style Page 2 HS3.png|Herbert Style Page 3 HS4.png|Herbert Style Page 4 HS5.png|Herbert Style Page 5 HS6.png|Herbert Style Page 6 HS6s.png|Herbert Style Page 6 Secret HS7.png|Herbert Style Page 7 HS8.png|Herbert Style Page 8 HS9.png|Herbert Style Page 9 HS10.png|Herbert Style Page 10 HS11.png|Herbert Style Page 11 HS12.png|Herbert Style Page 12 HS13.png|Herbert Style Page 13 HS14.png|Herbert Style Page 14 HS15.png|Herbert Style Page 15 HSB.png|Herbert Style Back Appearance in Smoothie Smash File:HerbertAwaitsSmoothie.png|Herbert, waiting for his smoothie. HerbertSmoothie.png|Herbert drinking his smoothie (Notice he sticks out his pinkie finger to look fancy). HerbertLikesSmoothie.png|Herbert, actually enjoying his smoothie (Note this is the ONLY time he smiles non-menacingly). Herbert4thWall.png|Herbert breaking the 4th wall after the player sees him smiling. Screenshot 2013-02-05 at 21.12.58.png|Herbert's smoothie recipe. JUnY2O2.png|Herbert in his flooded lair during Operation: Hot Sauce. Card-Jitsu Power Cards Screenshot 2013-02-18 at 17.54.15.png|Pizza Power Card. File:Card-Jitsu Water Power Card Sensei and Herbert's Pizza )|Pizza Power Card in action. 110px-Senseinewcard10.jpg|Earthquake Driller Power Card. File:Senseiherbertpowercard.jpg|Earthquake Driller Power Card in action. Toys File:Herbert (Plush).png|Herbert plush toy. File:HerbertFigure.jpg|Herbert figure with iceberg, Klutzy, and blueprints for Electromagnet 3000. File:HerbertFigure.png|Herbert sitting figure with Klutzy and Earthquake Driller. Monologue File:Screenshot_2013-02-19_at_17.41.20.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.30.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.39.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.59.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.07.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.16.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.26.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.33.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.45.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.53.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.59.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.06.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.13.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.19.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.27.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.41.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.55.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.15.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.21.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.27.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.34.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.41.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.48.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.55.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.45.03.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.45.12.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.07.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.14.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.30.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.37.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.46.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Herbert P. Bear